


Don't they teach you anything? (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works in the library. Jared checks out lots of books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't they teach you anything? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

**Title:** [Don't they teach you anything?](http://lockthecolt.livejournal.com/22959.html)  
 **Author:** radiophile  
 **Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Jensen works in the library. Jared checks out lots of books.

 **Format:** mp3

7.17 MB, 7 min 50 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/i6phxd276enjkegasxy3)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?e16cywg8lnxhusx)


End file.
